Te deseo
by niko stormrage 123
Summary: - No me obligues a esto - , Raven soñaba con unos labios sobre los suyos , con unos brazos sobre sus caderas , con un cuerpo cálido junto al suyo , La Titan mas callada , solitaria y tenebrosa ahora sentía que su corazón no pararía de latir cada vez que veía esos ojos dorados , pero por desgracia su novio de piel verde estaba en su presencia , ahora seria ¿ su novio ? o ¿el nuevo ?
1. Te deseo

**Te deseo**

Tras la caída de la hermandad , La misión en Tokio , La caída de la Legión , Los Titanes vivían una vida mas o menos tranquila , como siempre se les ocurrían algunas tonterías como las de Chico bestia y sus intentos de cortejar a Raven , ella solo tenia ojos para su séptimo integrante que tenia un aspecto de " lobo solitario " , cosa que a Raven le atraía provocando los celos del joven de piel verde , pero como siempre el trataba de inventar planes para provocar la atención de la hechicera de capa azul aunque sus tonterías no resultaran como esperaban , a tal punto que el tiro le salio por la culata aquella noche de tormenta.

En la torre todo era penumbra por la falta de energía eléctrica , mientras Raven estaba sentada meditando , Starfire se besaba con Robin , mientras Cyborg preparaba la cena , Chico Bestia entra con una idea en mente y con un plan para conseguir lo que mas codiciaba de la joven de capa azul quien solo lo ignoraba

\- Amigos , tengo una idea - Proclamo el joven de piel verde llamando la atención de los Titanes - ¿ por que no jugamos a girar la botella ? - Los Titanes lo vieron de forma rara pero después de sufrir esa revelación de su vida decidieron darle una oportunidad , Mientras formaban un circulo , Raven noto que faltaba alguien quien no deseaba interacción social

\- Oye ¿ quieres venir con nosotros ? - Pregunto la joven de cabello a los hombros mientras veia como una masa de trapos color blanco se movió para revelar sus ojos cosa que Raven disfrutaba secretamente - Anda eres parte del equipo -

\- No deseo interacción social en este momento - La masa de tela blanca se volvió a cerrar en el rincón del cual no se movía durante horas incluso dias , La joven se acerco mas al ser de vestimenta blanca y el reacciono - Eres muy tenaz mortal -

\- Solo prueba tu suerte y si no te gusta vuelve a tu rincón y no te volveré a molestar -

\- ¿ Como rechazar esa jugosa oferta ? -

El ser de capa blanca se levanto y fue acompañado de la joven de ojos violetas , mientras Chico Bestia lo veía con celos mientras el joven se sentaba en el circulo de amistades que según el consideraba algo cercano

\- ¿ Que tengo que hacer en este circulo ? - El joven dejo ver sus ojos dorados mientras Chico Bestia veía a Raven quien estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas - Espero que valga la pena -

Robin tomo la botella y la giro hasta que paro en frente de Starfire , el accedió al beso mientras Chico bestia le sedio el turno a Raven , ella solo respiro hondo pero cuando dio el giro el Titan de piel verde esperaba a que el sea el elegido pero el destino quiso que la botella pasara a Chico Bestia quedando en frente del Titan de vestimenta blanca , Raven se quito la capucha con una sonrisa mientras su rubor se hacia notar

\- ¿ Que se supone que debo hacer ahora ? - El joven de capa blanca se sentó con los brazo cruzados mientras Raven se acercaba y el joven retrocede hasta sentir la pared del lado de su espalda , ella solo rozo su mano con la de el - ¿ Raven ? -

La joven se acerco y junto sus labios con los de el , mientras el joven cerro los ojos mientras sentía los suaves labios de la chica de ojos violetas - Se llama.. " dar un beso " - Todos quedaron con la boca abierta , pero Chico Bestia estaba en shock al ver que su plan fracaso de nuevo - ¿ Te gusto ? -

\- Jamas vuelvas a acercarte a mi - El joven no lograba entender que pasaba en su cuerpo , sentía un calor interno que nunca sintió , el solo se levanto y salio a los pasillos pero Raven lo persigue dejando al joven quien sintió como su corazón se paraba - _¿ Que diablos me pasa ? ¿Por que mi corazón late así ?-_Raven se acerco al ser de capa blanca pero este se retrae mas en sus ropas - Te dije que no te me acercaras mortal -

\- Oye , solo era un juego que se le ocurrió a Chico Bestia - Raven coloco su mano en el hombro del Titan de capa blanca - Se que su plan era terminar besándome pero no te preocupes eso no ocurrió por gracias del destino - Raven se acerco mas pero escucho un gruñido lo que hizo que retirara su mano del hombro del Titan - Lo siento , no tuve que decir eso -

\- Aléjate de mi - El Titan de capa blanca salio del pasillo para desaparecer en un manto de absoluta oscuridad , cosa que a Raven le atraía por ser un ser sumamente intenso , algo que Chico Bestia celaba mucho - ¿ Por que diablos me siento así ? - Era lo único que se preguntaba el Titan de ojos dorados mientras pensaba como paso eso

Mientras Tanto en la torre todo era silencio cuando vieron pasar a la Titan de capa azul , el Titan de piel verde no creía como el tiro le salio por la culata , el plan que tenia para poder besar a Raven había fallado por azares del destino , ahora la Titan de capa azul estaba mas que interesada al sentir los labios del guerrero que había salvado en mas de una ocasión su vida , ahora empezaría una carrera para saber quien era verdaderamente el que tendría su corazón y sus labios una vez mas.

continuara...


	2. Claridad de cristal

**Claridad de cristal **

Tras la prueba de amor , Raven estaba segura de que Bock'sarha estaba enamorado de ella , cosa que le dejo tranquila al saber que el hombre que le salvo la vida varias veces , ella se dirigió a la regadera y con suavidad comenzó a desvestirse para meterse bajo el agua caliente , pero mientras el agua caía no dejaba de pensar en el hombre que beso y esos suaves labios que la dejaron con ganas de mas , cuando sintió un ruido , ella se cubrió el cuerpo con la cortina de baño y asomo la cabeza , cuando voltea ve un cuerpo desnudo de un dios que la estaba abrazando

\- Bock , esto no es una ducha grupal -

El joven de ojos dorados comenzó a besar a Raven quien se dejo llevar acariciando el cuerpo de su amante , los dos se vieron a los ojos mientras Raven sonreía y el rubor se notaba en sus mejillas mientras deslizaba su mano al cuerpo del joven que la cautivo

\- No se que me pasa Raven , pero desde que te conocí , me siento extraño -

\- Yo tambien me eh sentido extraña todo este tiempo en que tu estabas conmigo -

Los dos se volvieron a besar con gran ardor mientras que el joven le acariciaba las piernas a la chica de ojos violetas quien sentía el ardor de los labios de su amado por el cuello mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su bello y bien definido cuerpo

\- No te detengas , me encanta sentir tu cuerpo junto al mio - La chica de cabellera corta sintió mas y mas el cuerpo apegado al suyo y con delicadeza comenzó a abrir las piernas para sentir como su miembro la penetraba con suavidad mientras ella soltaba un leve gemido

\- Bock , no te detengas , te amo desde que te vi , hazlo -

El joven de ojos dorados no se resistió a tal pedido y con su cuerpo comenzó a penetrar a la chica que tanto amaba y ella comenzó a soltar gemidos de placer mientras ella lamia y besaba el cuello y pecho de su amado , Raven sintió los labios y la lengua de su amado sobre sus pechos mientras ella gemía le acariciaba la cabellera

\- Eres tan hermosa , eres muy hermosa Raven -

\- Shhh , ahora tu aliento guapo - Los dos se hundieron en el placer carnal hasta que el joven de ojos dorados soltó todo dentro de su amada quien soltó un grito de placer y quedo rendida en los brazos del joven de ojos dorados quien le gozaba viendo el cuerpo mojado y desnudo de Raven

\- Eres tan hermosa Raven -

Los dos se abrazaron mientras el agua se cerraba , ellos salieron mientras que Chico Bestia estaba buscando a Raven por todos lados , cuando vio a los dos de la mano , Raven le beso suavemente la mejilla lo que provoco que Chico Bestia ardiera en celos

\- Quiero verte esta noche guapo - le susurro al oído mientras que cuando se iba meneando sus caderas y el guardián solo quedo con la ceja levantada mientras disfrutaba la caminata de Raven

\- Raven , estuve preguntando y te estuve buscando por todos lados -

La joven de capa azul voltea para ver a Chico Bestia que estaba encelado por lo que vio - ¿ Para que me buscabas y espero que sea importante -

\- Bueno , quisiera saber si haz reconsiderado lo del viernes -

Raven vio fijamente con ese tono frio que ella acostumbraba pero no respondió , mientras tanto , el joven de piel verde estaba esperando su respuesta

\- Chico Bestia , olvídalo y sigue con tu vida , no te gastes conmigo y sigue tu vida -

El chico de piel verde la voltea para su lado y la encara - Tu eres mi vida Raven , se que me amas , no tienes que negarte mas -

\- Escucha idiota de piel verde , lo nuestro era especial pero cuando llego Terra me dejaste tirada como si fuera tu tapete y te logre olvidar , mi corazón le pertenece a otro y sera mejor que lo aceptes -

\- ¿ Te dolió cuando te deje por Terra ? -

\- Vaya , esa es una incógnita muy difícil - Raven corto la charla con su clásico sarcasmo y salio a la azotea para calmar sus emociones , mientras que Chico Bestia se sentía mal por lo que había pasado y ahora trataria de reconquistar a Raven

continuara...


End file.
